


Maybe in a few years

by Mufffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Cute, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: my mom told me the story about the kid she was babysitting and how he proposed to her so obviously i thought of sam doing the same (btw she did not marry him years later)





	Maybe in a few years

“He’s in the living room and.. He’s got a small surprise for you” Dean sighed softly.

“Is he still in love with me?” Gabe asked jokingly.

“He says so” Dean shrugged and smiled gratefully at Gabe. “Thanks so much for watching him again. I know he can be a handful”

“Are you kidding? He’s perfect for me” Gabe laughed.

Surprising. Since Sam was only six and he’s never behaved for a fourteen year old like he had for Gabe. Not even Dean, who was even older than Gabe. Dean loved it when he could get Gabe to watch him while he went on dates with Cas.

“I- I got you coloring books, because I know you draw a lot” Sam rambled, holding up the book for Gabe. 

Gabe laughed softly and took the book with a smile. “Aw, thank you Samshine. You can help color some things too”

“Okay” Sam mumbled and held up a small capsule from the quarter machines, shaking it around. “And- and I got you this” Sam mumbled, popping it open to hold the plastic ring out in front of him, pushing it into Gabe’s hand. “Because.. I’m going to marry you one day. And we can sit and color all day and watch cartoons and eat pizza rolls” Sam rambled.

Gabe smiled widely as he stared at the plastic ring, trying to put it on his hand to humor Sam. He frowned when it didn’t fit. He reached back for the end of his necklace and unclasped it to slide the ring onto the string with his cross that his brother gave him. “There. Now I can wear it all the time, and keep it close to my heart”

“But we can get married in a few years. I think you’re a little too young for me”

~~~

“So, did you know he was going to propose?” Gabe smirked a little.

“I mean.. You wouldn’t believe how many quarters he used until he got a ring” Dean smiled softly.

~~~

“Why not?” Sam complained, pouting up at Gabe. “I waited” He complained.

“You’re still a little too young for me” Eighteen year old Gabe smiled down at Sam.

“I’m old! I’m ten, that’s big enough” Sam whined, tears forming in his eyes.

Gabe frowned and bent down on one knee to cup Sam’s face. “Oh Samshine” He smiled. “Come back in eight years” He grinned, pinching his cheeks. “I promise I’ll give you a try then” He teased.

~~~

Eighteen year old Sam still remembered the day he proposed to Gabe. He was thankful that Dean was still with Cas so he could stay in contact with Gabe. What he didn’t expect was for his heart to be broken at eighteen when he saw Gabe with someone else at Cas’ house. He stayed in the car and decided he’d pick Dean up in a few hours, or Cas would take him home.

~~~

A year later, Gabe also didn’t expect for his heart to be broken when he found his girlfriend cheating. He suspected something when he’d found the pregnancy test and watched his fiance become distance. He pretended to go to work and came home early to find them. He hadn’t lashed out in anger. He just walked out and sat on the front porch to cry. Then he moved out. Moved closer to Cas. Became neighbors. And he got better.

~~~

By thirty he had his own business and was making a name for himself. A big enough name to apparently bring a familiar friend back. Gabe hadn’t expected anymore on Saturday because it was a slow day for his bakery. He looked up from his book and smiled widely. “Welc-” He paused and stared at him.

“Uh.. Hi” Sam whispered softly, stopping in front of the counter. “I’d um- I.. I came for the boyfriend I was promised” He joked softly.

Gabe blinked, face lighting up as he laughed nervously. “You.. Jeez, I can’t believe you came back” Gabe mumbled.

“That is, if you’re single. I just.. A few years ago I saw you with a girl and.. Sorry, I-”

“No, no- we.. yeah, we’re not together” Gabe mumbled, heart hurting at the memory. “I uh.. Just never expected to see you again” He admitted. “I’m.. I’m glad you came back though” He smiled. “..Samshine”

Sam smiled widely at the old nickname and laughed. “So.. about me being too young. Is twenty two old enough?” He pleaded.

“I don’t know” Gabe smiled softly watching Sam frown. “Aren’t I a little too old for you?” Gabe asked with a small smirk.

“Please don’t do this to me again” Sam whispered, bottom lip pouting outwards.

“Alright. Maybe this time” Gabe smiled, glancing at his keys under the counter. He teased, reaching under the counter to rub over the worn plastic ring. What used to be pink was now a worn clear hint of pink. 

“Maybe”


End file.
